


Свобода

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Скуало знает о потребности в личной свободе не понаслышке.





	Свобода

Скуало знает о потребности в личной свободе не понаслышке. Утро, тренировка, душ, завтрак боссу, второй завтрак, потому что первый не понравится в любом случае, развести по углам Бела и Франа, заказать новую партию вискаря, протестировать новые глоки, запретить Луссурии выращивать в подвале мухоловок, уклониться от парочки ножей, пролетающих мимо, вывести на тренировку рядовых своего отряда, отобрать у Леви старые фотографии босса, достать самому боссу мраморную говядину, аленький цветочек, труп Савады (можно в любой последовательности, подавать горячим).

Особняк Варии похож на местный филиал дурдома. Или это остальные психушки являются их филиалом? У Супербии нет ни времени, ни желания об этом задумываться. Дни, когда у офицеров нет миссий, можно с легкостью назвать критическими. Море крови, дорогостоящие погромы, раздраженный босс. Скуало думает, что завтра же возьмет отпуск. На неделю.

— Прекрасный план, ши-ши-ши. Мне как раз нужна новая комната, чтобы расположить там новые трупы, — Бельфегор скалится лучезарной улыбкой маньяка и убийцы, и Скуало понимает, что по самой огромной своей глупости брякнул про отпуск вслух за обеденным столом.  
— Отпуск можно провести с пользой. С Рима прилетел заказ на дона Хосима. Или никаких отпускных, — гнусавит маленький черный капюшон.  
— Милый, я соберу тебе в дорогу прекрасный набор туриста, — воркует Луссурия, а у Скуало кусок застревает в горле. Последний такой набор содержал в себе наручники, упаковку гандонов и путеводитель по ста самым злачным заведениям Италии.

Леви молчит, благоразумно пережевывая какой-то особо-трудно-жующийся овощ. Но Скуало приглядывается и замечает алчный блеск предвкушения в его глазах. Точно где-то надыбыл фотоальбом с детскими фотографиями Занзаса.

— Мусор.

О, босс же еще не высказывался. Скуало подпирает лицо рукой с видом великомученика, тяжело вздыхает, ждет очевидного приговора.  
— Вали нахуй прямо сейчас. Через неделю приедешь — отчитаешься об отдыхе.  
Леви проносит мимо рта вилку, Луссурия охает, Маммон подсчитывает убытки от прошедшей мимо носа прибыли от убийства, Бельфегор вонзает в столешницу нож, образовывая на скатерти аккуратную дыру.

Скуало непонимающе смаргивает, вглядывается в лицо Занзаса, пытается понять, с хрена ли ему так повезло. Босс тяжело поднимается с кресла и уходит в свою спальню, так и не соизволив разъяснить своего решения. Вечером этого же дня Скуало мотает из Италии на другой конец света.

Ему кажется, что теперь он отоспится, но в опустевшей деревне едва ли не на самом краю земного шара пусто, тихо и холодно. Пришедшую от Бельфегора смс о том, что в его комнате криво падает солнечный свет, плохо освещая трупы, Скуало игнорирует.  
Он думает, что можно заколоть парочку отступников не ради миссии и прибыли, а просто в свое удовольствие — но вокруг на много километров только дикие лисы и кабаны. Телефон снова пиликает ммской, в которую Леви хвастливо вкладывает фотографию четырнадцатилетнего Занзаса на мотоцикле. Скуало громко шлет Леви и его фантазии к черту.  
Смс от хранителя солнца коротко и емко сообщает, что второй набор резинок есть в боковом кармане сумки. Но розовый набор туриста Луссурии заброшен на самое дно — трахаться тут тоже не с кем.

Скуало наслаждается покоем ровно сутки. А потом в кармане куртки раздается звонок. Занзасу всегда лень строчить послания.

— Вместо вискаря привезли коньяк. И мне срочно нужен медведь, потому что жрать эту подгоревшую говядину я больше не буду.

Скуало ржет прямо в трубку, шлет босса к дьяволу, сбрасывает звонок и собирает толком неразобранную сумку. Личная свобода? Может быть, лет через десять. А пока у него есть на голову долбанутая Вария. Какой уж тут отпуск?


End file.
